The real little mermaid
by XnothingANDeverythingX
Summary: when Ariel finally realized how much she sacrificed for her "happily ever after"


It had been a year since Ariel had married her prince and started her happily ever after, or so she thought.

Though she loved Eric, something had been missing; she felt a void in her heart.

Royal parties, ladies in waiting, a beautiful palace; nothing seemed to fill it.

She sat in her royal chambers brushing her flawless red hair, singing simple melodies to herself, Eric came into the room walking up behind her; placing his hands on either of her shoulders and leaning down to place a kiss onto her cheek, "you look exquisite" he whispered to her.

She smiled shyly blushing; "thank you" she replied sweetly.

"Are you almost read to come down" he asked.

Another party had been happening on the ballroom, Ariel nodded.

And Eric left the room.

She stood up looking at herself in the mirror, her head full of insecurities; her face emotionless.

She continued to the door heading to join in the events, her hand slid along the banister on the way down the staircase, the room had all turned to watch the princess.

She forced a smile, as she was met at the bottom by her prince.

"My love" he greeted her; as he took her hand pulling her onto the ballroom floor, spinning her around the entire court; her dress flowing out in waves at her side.

After the couple's first dance, she was swayed across the floor by fellow dignitaries alike, aimlessly dancing to the rhythm.

She finally had a chance to rest; she wondered away from the party and the people, she crept out of the palace, the view was breath taking, the sun setting in the distance; she looked out to the sea, and felt a sense of longing.

She turned to glance back at the castle behind her, before slipping off her shoes and stepping into the sand.

She gathered her dress up in her arms, lifting her foot to dip her toes into the water; it felt refreshing, it had been too long since she has visited the sea.

She climbed up into a rock on the bank, leaving her toes to dangle in the calming sea.

She missed it; dearly.

The guests had all left and Ariel had snuck back inside and fled up to her room, she slid out of her ball gown' grabbing her nightgown from the closet; she held it in her hands walking over to the mirror again, staring into the mirror, as hard as she looked she could no longer as herself; only a women she did not recognize. She pulled the nightgown onto her body.

She sat at the sill of the window, longing to be home. She had tried so hard to be part of Eric's world, in turn giving up her own; she now as between the two, and was part of neither.

She heard the door open behind her, Eric walked into the room; disrobing his formal attire and settling into a pair of pajama pants, he then walked over to the window to join his wife.

"Ariel, where were you?" he asked concerned.

"I went for a walk, I needed some air" she said, partly telling the truth and hiding the rest.

He held her in his strong arms "is everything alright... you've be so distant"

She turned to look at him; his blue eyes had always reminded her of home, "Eric, you know I love you" she started, he nodded as he heard the words "of course"

"But – I –I don't think I can stay here, stay like this" she confessed.

He stepped back from her looking confused, "I don't understand, what you're saying..."

She reached out to grab his hands in hers, "I'm sorry, but I want to go back" she stated.

"I don't know what you want me to say Ariel, I thought you wanted to be with me" he said angrily, as he pulled away from her, turning to pace the room.

"I do Eric. So much so that I gave up who I was for you..." she defended.

He stopped and looked at her "then stay." He said.

She shook her head slowly, "that's not love"

He sat down on the edge of the bed, "then, I'll go with you..." he proposed.

She walked over to the bed and sat down beside him, "I can't let you do that" she voiced, "as much as I want to be with you, you giving up your life is not the way."

Eric looked at her face to face; bringing his hand up and brushing the hair off of her face, "then what..." he asked nervously.

She closed her eyes to bask in his touch, for what may be the last time, "I go, you stay, and we realized maybe happy ending only happen in fairy tales" she declared.

And with that she was gone, Eric stayed on land, he remarried and lived almost happily ever after, still returning to the window where he found Ariel that night; he would look out into the sea and remembered the one that got away.

Ariel returned to the sea and in turn; herself, occasionally swimming up to the banks of the castle; waiting to catch a glimpse of Eric, who she could only love from afar.

Teaching them both that part of love is being yourself, the one you're meant for isn't always who you end up with.


End file.
